Star Fox: Father and Daughter
by FoxRocks
Summary: Lylat has been rescued from the Anglar threat! Celebration commences, and loved ones are reunited. Peppy and Lucy spend time together to reflect on the past. One-shot that is based off the ending "Lucy and Krystal" from Star Fox Command.


**Star Fox: Father and Daughter**

"I can't believe it! We pulled through together and saved Corneria! And the guys took down the Emperor!" Amanda declared joyfully.

"Believe it! Otherwise we wouldn't be having this huge feast!" Katt Monroe replied with glee.

"Yes. Thank you all for your efforts; it was a pleasure working with you all," Krystal said.

"I just know Papa will love this!" Lucy Hare chimed in.

These four women had teamed up to liberate Corneria, the capital planet of the Lylat System, from the evil Anglar forces. Meanwhile, the Star Fox team had traveled to Planet Venom to eliminate the root of the Anglar threat - the Emperor himself. Once more, the Lylat System had been saved from hostile forces. In order to celebrate, the women prepared a feast and party for everyone to enjoy, and they were awaiting the return of the Star Fox team. They were gathered outside the Cornerian Army HQ, where the others were expected to return. It was late and the sky was already dark, but they all planned on celebrating for a long time.

Amanda was a bubbly, pink frog engaged to Slippy Toad of the Star Fox team. She had met him on Planet Aquas, and the two had fallen in love immediately. Katt Monroe was a feisty, lean black cat, who had a longtime on-and-off relationship with Star Fox member Falco Lombardi. Krystal was a quiet, blue-furred vixen who used to be with Star Fox, but had left due to the concern of the leader, Fox McCloud. Lucy Hare was an intelligent, light pink rabbit who taught Astrophysics on Planet Fichina, and she was the daughter of the Cornerian Army General Peppy Hare. Peppy used to be a Star Fox member, and he had assisted in destroying the Anglar Emperor.

Katt was particularly hungry, with her narrow eyes fixed on the food. She had restrained herself from digging in before the team's arrival.

"Are you sure I can't just have a bite?" she asked the others with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, have a little patience, Katt. I'm sure the boys will be here shortly!" said Amanda.

"Yeah…" said Krystal nervously.

"What's wrong, Krystal?" Amanda asked her new friend.

"I'm just worried about seeing Fox again. I mean, last time didn't end so well," Krystal replied sadly.

Lucy, excited herself about seeing her father, understood Krystal would have a harder time reuniting with Fox. Ever since Fox had rescued Krystal from imprisonment on Planet Sauria, the two had grown very close and had fallen in love. However, Fox, being concerned for her safety, had forced Krystal off the Star Fox team. Hurt and angry, Krystal had briefly joined the team's rival group, Star Wolf. It wasn't long before she left though, knowing it had been wrong from the start. It was only done to spite Star Fox, for she felt Fox no longer cared about her, and she didn't know where else to turn. Not long after though, she had met up with Lucy, Amanda, and Katt to take down the Anglar forces in Corneria.

"Krystal, you and Fox had a wonderful relationship, and though things got rough, you can restore it," Lucy said to the vixen. "I really believe that. I know you two can move on and make up."

Krystal managed a smile for her optimistic friend. "Thank you, Lucy."

Lucy smiled back, glad to be supportive. She was confident that they would be together again, and their problems would be resolved.

"Yeah, I know it'll go well! I did say you two belong together!" Amanda said to further support Krystal.

"For sure; don't worry about it! Falco and I, on the other hand…" Katt joked, followed by chuckles from the others.

"I'm more than ready to see my Slippy again," Amanda said longingly. "That pesky war kept us apart for too long!"

"I know what you mean," Lucy said. "Ever since Papa became the general, I haven't seen him much at all. I hope we can spend some more time together now that the war's over."

"Should be able to," Katt said.

Then, the sound of ship engines came from above. The four ladies looked into the sky to find four Arwings preparing to land nearby; no doubt it was Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy. Once the men were out of their ships they approached the HQ building, and they were greeted by their friends and the large amount of food and drinks that had been prepared.

Fox McCloud was a brown-furred fox with green eyes, and he had led the Star Fox team for several years now since taking the mantle from his late father James. He was mostly serious and very determined to do his job well as the mercenary team's leader. Falco Lombardi was a blue-feathered bird with exceptional piloting skills, but his pride could be a bit much at times. Slippy Toad was a short, green frog who served as the team's zealous mechanic. Peppy Hare was an old and wise gray rabbit, who had been with the original Star Fox team that James McCloud led. He wore small spectacles over his bright red eyes, and had grown a large, white mustache. The Star Fox team members were all quite pleased and surprised to see the setup their friends had prepared.

"Wow! Look at all this food!" Slippy cried, licking his lips at the sight of it all.

"It's a surprise party! For the whole team!" Amanda told her fiancé.

"Perfect! I could really use some food after all that work," Falco remarked.

Lucy greeted Peppy with an affectionate hug. Fox and Krystal remained silent for a while, looking at each other anxiously. Eventually, Fox spoke up.

"Uh, Krystal… it's nice to see you," he said, unsure of what else to say. "You all did great with those Anglar…"

"Thanks. You guys too," Krystal said, also unsure of anything else to say.

They didn't speak again for a while, but soon enough, everyone was having a good time enjoying the food and drinks. Amanda and Katt were talking about how the women handled the Anglar threat on Corneria, while Slippy and Falco talked about how the men took out the Anglar Emperor. Once that was over, the four talked about how their lives had been the last few months since they hadn't been all together in a while. Peppy, Lucy, Fox, and Krystal were all a bit quieter, occasionally laughing at a funny part in a story, but not saying much. Eventually, once most of the food was gone, Fox spoke to Krystal again.

"Krystal… Is it alright if we talk privately?" Fox asked her. "I need to tell you some things…"

"I think that's a good idea," Krystal said, thinking back to what Lucy had said.

The two stood up and left to go chat separately, while the others continued to talk. Peppy and Lucy were enjoying the party, but they hadn't spent much time alone in a while. So they also decided to excuse themselves, and they walked away from the crowd to talk to one another.

* * *

Not too far from the HQ building, they found a bench to sit at near Corneria's sea. The moon was full tonight, and it reflected vividly on the water. The city's large bridge was lit up brightly as well (as were the buildings beyond it), so though it was late, it was still easy to see. Peppy and Lucy, enjoying all the lights, began to talk.

"So, it seems the war went pretty well for you here?" Peppy asked Lucy.

"Oh yeah; they were no match for us," Lucy said with a smirk. "How about you guys?"

"It wasn't a cakewalk, but we got the job done," Peppy replied. "Fox sure has become a strong leader, just like his father before him. Lylat will always be safe so long as he stays dedicated to protecting it."

" _And_ because you're the general!" Lucy added, beaming at her father.

Peppy laughed in response. "I've only been the general for a little while, you know!"

"But you did help in defeating the Anglar Emperor," Lucy mentioned. "You're certainly more hands-on than most Cornerian Army Generals have ever been!"

"I can't deny that," Peppy agreed.

Then he thought of his predecessor, General Pepper, who had appointed Peppy as the new general. Pepper had been the general for many years, but fell seriously ill and had to resign his post. Having known him for many years, Pepper knew Peppy was the best possible replacement.

"A shame Pepper couldn't keep going," Peppy thought remorsefully.

"He was a good general," said Lucy. "He did his best to lead our planet."

The two stood in silence for a moment, continuing to gaze at the gold-lighted bridge in the distance. Everyone throughout the city planet was celebrating, joyful to be safe again. Evil often plagued the Lylat System, but there had always been heroes to stop it. Thinking about his time as a warrior for Lylat, Peppy broke the silence.

"You know, I never would have been the general had Pepper not asked me to," Peppy told Lucy.

"Why not?" Lucy asked, now looking at her father. "You've had plenty of war experience with Star Fox."

"It's not too little experience, Lucy, but perhaps a little too much," Peppy replied. "I have no regrets about serving Lylat, but I can't keep going on forever. I'm getting old and tired, and this planet needs a young, enthusiastic leader who can provide longevity and security. Anyway, I should start searching for a replacement soon."

"I understand, Papa," said Lucy. "I'm sure you'll pick a good one."

Peppy smiled, grateful to have his daughter's support. Though he treated Fox like his own son, Lucy was the only true family he had left, and he couldn't imagine losing her. He had already lost his wife, Vivian, to an illness all too prematurely…

"Do you remember, Lucy, how things were when your mother was around?" Peppy asked his daughter.

"Yes," Lucy said quietly. "Things were so much simpler then…"

"They were," Peppy agreed. Memories began to flood his mind, of happy, simple moments. "You remember, how we used to go to the park together, and had picnics sometimes?"

Lucy's eyes began to water, thinking back to her childhood and her mother. "Yes…"

"And sometimes, we would fly kites together, back when you were really young," Peppy recalled his early fatherhood, and Lucy as a small child.

"I remember that, Papa," Lucy replied.

It had been many years ago, but Lucy remembered it all. Her mother had light green fur, and rich brown eyes. She was a kind and caring mother, spending extra time with Lucy whenever Peppy was away on missions. She had devoted her life to her husband and daughter, always supportive and kind. The three of them had been a very close family, doing things as much together as a family could ever want. Peppy and Lucy missed her deeply, and time could never change that.

"I never thought she'd go so soon…" Peppy said, shutting his eyes and shaking his head sorrowfully. "You were far too young to lose her when you did. It wasn't enough time…"

Lucy saw the tears in her father's eyes, and she tried to calm him. "I know, Papa. But look at how far we've come. We kept moving on together, no matter how hard it was."

Peppy opened his eyes to face his daughter, their red eyes connected. She had become an accomplished teacher _and_ a skilled pilot in her short life, and Peppy couldn't have hoped for better. He embraced her in a warm hug, and she hugged him back. He knew she was right; they _had_ pushed forward, even through the darkest of times. They allowed the tears in their eyes to silently roll down their faces, letting their grief out for a moment. Eventually they let go of the hug, but still looked into each other's eyes.

"Lucy, I am so proud of the woman you've become," Peppy said to his daughter. "And I know Vivian would be, too. You helped save our planet!"

"Thanks, Papa," Lucy replied. "But I couldn't have done it without the others."

"You played an essential part," Peppy reassured her. "Besides, Star Fox always uses teamwork to get things accomplished!"

"You're right!" Lucy admitted.

Peppy and Lucy continued to reminisce about Vivian and happy moments through the night, all the way until daylight arrived. Though illness had taken her from them, they remembered the good times they had spent together before that, and they treasured those memories. The father and daughter had not spent this much time together in a long time, and it made them both feel happy.

* * *

As the dawn came, Amanda and Slippy came running to Peppy and Lucy. They seemed very happy, and the hares soon found out why when Amanda spoke up.

"You were right, Lucy! Fox and Krystal made up! Fox said he felt bad about kicking her off the team, and they agreed to stay together again! She's going to rejoin the Star Fox team!" Amanda announced to the two.

"That's wonderful news, Amanda," Lucy said to the frog with a warm smile.

"Yes. I'm very pleased to hear it as well," Peppy said. "Fox and Krystal always seemed like a natural pair. Should any threat arise, we need to stick together and overcome it."

Soon after, the other four arrived as well. It seemed everyone had stayed up the whole night, with no signs of tiredness showing yet. Falco and Katt stood close together, as did Fox with Krystal.

"So, I guess no one slept, huh?" Falco commented.

"Nope. We were having too much fun!" Slippy replied.

"I wanted to thank everyone for all your help in taking down the Anglar forces," Fox said to the group. "Everyone played a big part in winning the war. You all did great."

"Indeed," Peppy agreed. "Thanks to everyone, Lylat is safe again."

They all looked at the sunrise together - the promise of a new day. Because of their efforts, the Lylat System could once again enjoy a period of piece. The enemies were all gone. Loved ones had been reunited. The war was over, and the future was bright for everyone.


End file.
